User talk:GW-Blackdog
Licensing dont forget about it when you're uploading. choose from the drop-down list or if you forget edit the image page and add Licensing --Balistic Pve (T/ ) 23:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks!^^ Balistic Pve (T/ ) 23:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Dang, I was giving him all this advice on taking armor screenshots here, and not once did I check the licensing on his images. Oh well, glad you caught it, at least. —Dr Ishmael 23:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::: It's all good. By all means, give me the whole scoop before I upload the monument armor. I'm trying to decide if I'm willing to do the vabbian as well (I have it, but it's black.. and I'd hate to have to re-dye). --GW-Blackdog 01:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the licensing thing is simple - on the upload form, there's a drop-down box under the Summary textarea called Licensing, just select the option that says "This is a screenshot" and it'll put the template on the image's page for you. ::::I've got some black dye I can sell you to re-dye the Vabbian - I've got most all the armor I want on my characters, and I rarely use black anyway, so I may as well give it to someone who will. The trader is selling at 8k/buying at 6k, so I'd be willing to sell for 4k. —Dr Ishmael 01:54, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::::It's not a cost issue with the dye; I have more than 20 in post. It's more of a "this feels dirty/wasteful" type of thing :) Maybe I'll dump the vabbian (there's only so much storage available) for monument, effectively solving the problem --GW-Blackdog 02:00, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Assassin Vabbian images You may have seen the site notice (at the top of every page) saying that Wikia would be moving the database last night. Well, it seems that the images you uploaded last night - four hours before that was supposed to happen - somehow got lost when the db got moved. Figured I'd better let you know so you can re-upload them when you get a chance. —Dr Ishmael 14:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :/faceslap I'll repost. --GW-Blackdog 22:30, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::actually, they seem to be re-appearing. Somewhere, there's an admin in a state of "don't talk to me if you ever want this to work". And somewhere someone else is (hopefully) picking them up a six pack or cookies.. --GW-Blackdog 22:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, they're coming back now. Yay! —Dr Ishmael 22:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Elite Necro Scar Images It looks like I either botched a work in progress, or I found a botched item. I uploaded an example of what dye changes (which is nothing) here, but they only showed up here with text that makes it look retarded :-/ Feel free to revert or whatever, but I thought my best course of action at this point is to step away from the computer. My intentions were good, I was trying to use the right template and upload images taken at the preferred location --GW-Blackdog 15:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I made the images show up in the gallery where you uploaded them to by appending ?action=purge to the gallery's URL. The wiki has quite a few right now and hadn't gotten around to updating the page yet. From where I'm sitting, it looks like you're doing a good job. It's the wiki software that's acting up - i wish we could make it sit in the corner, but unfortunately we need it. ;-) --◄mendel► 15:47, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think Dr Ishmael smacked it around a bit earlier and got it mostly working again. I'm starting to suspect that he pays attention.. --GW-Blackdog 05:52, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Dumber and Dumber Every generation just produces dumber halfwits... Idiocracy was dead on *sigh* http://failblog.org/2009/02/22/education-fail/ --GW-Blackdog 05:09, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ergodex DX1 I don't recall how I stumbled across your userpage, but I want to say thanks for turning me on to the dx1. I haven't tried it yet but I'm completely enamored with the concept. I think I'll start saving up for it; it is somewhat expensive, as you've said. Also, I found it so funny that you said "no links, if you need one then you probably weren't interested anyway" because as I was reading your page, I found myself googling all the things that really caught my attention (such as the dx1) and just skipping the things that didn't with a dismissive "awww screw it, there's no link so I'm not going to bother". Hahaahaha it's like you were watching me read! --Euler278 21:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)